Little One
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Mpreg 2x1. Heero hardly dares tell Duo that he's pregnant. How does his lover take it? Update.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em

**Warnings:** Mpreg, so don't complain to me that men can't get pregnant, because quiet honesty, I don't care.

_**Little One **_

_Prologue _

The American teen watched the screen and chatted away animatedly at it. The door silently opened and an extremely worried looking perfect soldier entered the simple living area. He timidly walked toward the armchair where Duo was sat on the edge of the seat laughing spiritedly.

"Duo?"

He looked away from the screen and saw Heero in a vulnerable state he'd never expected to see his lover in.

"Heero?" He asked, growing more anxious by the second as his partner childishly toed the ground and shuffled his feet.

"I need to talk to you Duo." He muttered.

"Yeah sure," this Heero wasn't natural, he needed to find out what was wrong and, if he could, put it right. He turned his head back to the screen and smiled at the patiently waiting boy, "Q, can I call you back later?"

"Sure Duo, see you!"

"Bye Q, see you soon, you and Tro enjoy the rest of your honeymoon!" He winked and broke the connection, immediately growing worried again as he noticed Heero in the same position, doing the same action.

"Heero love, what's up?" He turned tentatively and gestured for his lover to come and sit with him.

The mocha bangs shook and he stayed exactly where he was.

"Heero, your really worrying me, will you please tell me what's wrong, I can't stand to see you like this." He stood and walked over to the now shaking boy.

"But you'll hate me." Came the hushed voice.

"Heero, I could never hate you, no matter what you did, no matter how much I might want to, there'll always be a part of me of me that loves you." He stared earnestly into a anxious cerulean gaze.

"Duo... I'm... I-I... we're... p-pregnant..."

"WHAT?" Duo yelled.

TBC...

**Owari prologue **

**AN **I've wanted to write an Mpreg for ages, so when this came into my head, I thought I'd start writing it. Is it any good?


	2. Never Apart, Nor Aone

**Disclaimer:** See prologue

**Warnings:** Mpreg

**Little One**

_Chapter 1: Never Apart, Nor Alone_

"WHAT?" Duo yelled.

**pqpqpqpqpq**

Heero flinched as he heard the exclamation shouted from his lover's mouth. He turned to leave the room.

Duo stared as the door shut behind the newly impregnated boy. He watched the white pained oak for what seemed like an eternity, his mind spinning, heart beating rapidly. He didn't hear the front door open and the footsteps fading down the gravel driveway.

The long haired boy fiddled with the end of his braid. The nervous tone in Heero's voice and the words he said replayed through his mind.

**_Flashback _**

"Heero love, what's up?" He turned tentatively and gestured for his lover to come and sit with him.

The mocha bangs shook and he stayed exactly where he was.

"Heero, your really worrying me, will you please tell me what's wrong, I can't stand to see you like this." He stood and walked over to the now shaking boy.

"But you'll hate me." Came the hushed voice.

_**End Flashback**_

Heero's voice repeated in his head, 'but you'll hate me." And something clicked in Duo's mind.

"Shit!" He cursed, almost ripping the handle from the door in his haste to reassure his partner that his reaction was just from shock, not hatred.

The ex-Deathscythe pilot headed for the stairs he was going to ascend in search for his distressed lover. Reaching the end of the small hallway, the door swinging open caught his eye.

"Great, that's just fucking great, he could be anywhere…" Duo muttered. He didn't have the faintest idea what to do now. Heero could be anywhere in the town, city, or even further away if he wanted to be.

**pqpqpqpqpq**

His, still remaining, pilot skills told Heero that the door had ricocheted back off the frame due to sheer force. Not that he cared in the slightest though. He just wanted to get away; he couldn't bear to here the next words Duo would say on the matter of his unexpected pregnancy.

He'd been more scared to tell Duo this news than he had been on any mission. Heero knew the reaction he'd gotten was only expected, it was what he'd imagined to some extent at least. But now, after having the conversation that could well have ended his relationship with Duo, he was scared still, maybe even more so. Now he had the prospect of the actual break-up with the one he loved, facing the other ex-pilots and going through a pregnancy with a child that was not just his but theirs. He couldn't imagine how he was going to cope without Duo…

**pqpqpqpqpq**

Logically, Duo started close, he walked down the garden path and out of the white metal gate at the bottom of the yard. He opened it wearily, trying to think of anywhere in their town or the nearby city that Heero could have escaped to. Only a few places he could be came to mind. After the war, He and Heero had tried to create a normal life with their new found friends and each other. They did things a usual couple would do; go out for meals, have days out alone together or with others, do the food shopping or just simple things that meant time spent together like taking a walk in the park and sitting close under the shade of the trees.

Duo knew he had to look immediately, the more time spent alone meant the more time Heero stressed over a misunderstanding. His footsteps took him quickly out of the gate, not stopping to turn and close it he disappeared down the road, unaware of the cool, cerulean gaze that watched him solemnly depart.

He took strides into the familiar surroundings of the park anxiously and proceeded primarily to the forest of trees where they as a couple had spent some memorable days. The secluded area that was 'theirs' was empty. Duo's violet gaze scanned the rest of the area, other couples sat together, kissing, cuddling and generally displaying signs of affection, children sat in groups, chatting, laughing, families sat on tartan blankets, picnic baskets placed on top and food spread out. But no Heero. Duo looked around again, even though he knew he would find nothing, he would have known if his partner was here without even looking properly had he been.

The strained American teen knew he had to keep searching though. Heero wasn't just going to appear so Duo could explain that he hadn't mean what his usually-right lover had thought, nothing was that easy. He went round other places Heero could be, anywhere he could think of that had some resemblance to their relationship. Duo debated on whether to call Wufei for help, but he decided it wouldn't do much good, if Heero didn't want to be found the only person who even had a chance of finding him was already trying to.

Duo usually always had something up his sleeve and to run out of ideas wasn't like him; in this case, it was night before he did. He paced slowly back to the house where he would most likely be spending the night alone. He advanced through the already open gateway into the well-kept garden. Heero spent most of his time at home in the garden, and as a result, Duo had taken up gardening. Now, he took pride in the small grounds of their house, he kept them beautiful all year round, blooming flowers in the summer, snow covered firs in winter. Duo walked towards the entrance to the modest house, feeling lost, he looked around the beautiful garden, flowers shimmering delicately in the moon's rays. He stopped in the centre of the path, just gazing around. He studied his surroundings and realised with a weight being lifted from his chest, that there was a presence in the garden that wasn't his.

"Heero?" Duo questioned softly as he approached the base of the mountainous chestnut tree. The sole answer was the rustling of wind skimming off of leaves in the height of the tree. The young boy sighed and reached for a low branch. Pulling his weight up, he began to climb. After years of piloting a gundam, climbing a tree was a walk in the park. Duo soon reached the near top. He shuffled along a thick branch until he was almost directly opposite his troubled companion.

Heero stared gravely down at the pathway below. He heard Duo speak his name again, tenderly, lovingly. But Duo didn't love him anymore, he was sure of it. Remembering this though caused Heero's saddened eyes to have to fight back tears. He wouldn't cry in front of Duo, he would let himself show that kind of weakness in front of his surely soon-to-be ex.

"Heero…" Duo whispered s third time, reaching out to cover Heero's hand with his own. He didn't flinch or move away from the gesture, in fact, there was no reaction at all. Duo winced, he'd spent years getting no reaction from Heero, spent years _trying_ and failing to get a reaction, and going back to that, was painful, Duo loved Heero for what he was, but when he showed no emotion, he wasn't the Heero that he was in love with.

"Heero, please, I need to talk to you, we have many important things to discuss, but firstly, you need to know, I'm not angry and I wasn't earlier either."

The Japanese boy removed his eyes from the floor and turned to look at his lover, unsurely. "You weren't?" The moonlight shone through the gaps in the few, leaf-covered, branches above them and lit up his face, causing an eerie glow to radiate upon his face, making him look serious and mysterious, he looked like the adult he was inside, rather than the teenager his appearance usually reflected.

Duo watched him carefully before answering the question put forward with need of reassurance in it. "No, of course not, how could I be when you'd just told me that you could give me.., us the most amazing gift I could wish for? To have something like this to share with you is something I've dreamed and wished for but never imagined possible. Just the thought of being able to have children together is incredible, but Heero, you and I already have a baby, and with him or her we will have a whole new world of experience and memories that's just beginning. You telling me that you are pregnant is the last thing I expected but the most remarkable and marvellous sentence I've ever heard and ever could hear. This baby is going to be _ours_ Heero. Mine and yours. Part of our lives, _both_ our lives and a very important part. We will go through all of this together, every step of it, I'm going to be right by your side Heero Yuy, and don't you even _think _any different."

Heero looked relieved. His face broke into a rare but beautiful smile as he listened toand believed what his lover was telling him. Duo smiled too, when Heero smiled there was nothing he could do to stop himself from joining his partner. It was wonderful when Heero showed obvious signs of happiness, it was these moments that Duo lived for.

Although he continued to smile, the cobalt eyed boy spoke again. "Then why did you react, the way you did?"

"I was just surprised," Duo told, "I never in a million years expected you to say what you did, I was really shocked, almost speechless."

Heero snorted and Duo looked playfully offended.

"Do you fancy going inside then?" Duo asked.

The simple answer was, "no."

Duo may have though that there was still something wrong with his lover if the tone in his voice and the expression in Heero's face and eyes hadn't informed him that Heero wanted to just stay were they were, there together. With a slight nod, Duo moved carefully onto the other branch to sit next Heero. He rested his head on his pregnant partner's shoulder and his free hand on the not-yet swollen abdomen.

Heero's gaze travelled downward and he looked at the placement of Duo's hand, his lips tilted upward once again into a timid smile. He leaned over and kissed the head placed on his shoulder. Duo was right, this was an amazing thing and not just amazing nice, they had had many amazing experiences together, but amazing didn't always mean good. But this _was_ nice, and it was for them, something they could share and be a part of together, neither alone, like they had been many times in the past. But now, no matter what was to happen, Heero could really believe that he wasn't alone and wasn't going to be.

_TBC…_

**Owari chapter 1**

**AN** Sorry this chapter took so long to get written, I didn't mean to leave the update to anywhere near this long, the next one will be much sooner, I promise. And the next chapter will also have more on the actually pregnancy as this is nothing about it except for the occasional mention of the situation.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this, it means the absolute world to me that so many of you care whether it be continued or not. Anyone with any questions or comments they want answered can email me, my address is in my profile. Please feel free.

**Dannii Malfoy:** Thank you for your comments, I did not take what you said as a flame just as mere opinion, which everyone has their own of. I will explain everything on the pregnancy in future chapters and they will indeed be longer from now oneas the first was just a short prologue. The reason Heero wanted to talk to Duo but also didn't want to was as he was scared of the reaction, this is explained in more detail in this chapter as you will have seen. If you've any further questions you would like ansewred or comments/tips you would like to put forward, please contact me using the email address in my profile.


End file.
